Perfect Angles
by Stashio
Summary: Edward Lives a perfect life, Perfect Family, What happens when a certain blonde, turns that would upside down with his games. . AH LEMONNY GOODNESS, and emmett in all his awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Angles

"Edward come on I don't want to be late for school", Alice my little sister, hyper active, bipolar more like, a cheerleader. 'Yes god for bid we get there one hour before the bell, seriously Alice why, do you want to get there so early for', we usually get there early but one hour is just redicules. "Please the school president has to be there to escort the new kids around', shit that's right I have to pretend to be nice to two people from Texas today, hale I think their names are. "Ah right yes. Hmmm lets go, Ali, to the Volvo", okay that sounded bad even to me, " aren't you forgetting something Eddiekins" fuck that Eddiekins, seriously, ' Alipoo what's that' yea take that, "um well em is still in bed", ah shit, I storm up the stairs to wake that ass up, seriously he sleeps more than anyone I know. I smash on his door, and slam it open. 'Ah fuck em, dude', I fucking run out of there, seriously who sleeps in the nude these days especially with no fucking covers on, I'm scared for life. " get you ass up where going in 5 with or with out you', _thump_, what the fuck is he doing, wait no I don't want to know, yep Alice can wake him up the next no make that every time he is gunna make us late. " alright lets go Eddie', that's it I'm gunna kill him. My older brother Emmett lives to piss me off, we love him though, he is huge quarter back for the school, and he is like a bear cuddly. 'Em wear some fucking clothes to bed god dammit' fuck him, he just smiles and walks to the car, ahh, this is not my day. I get in the car and turn it on.

Tonight we're going har-har-ha-ha-ha hard  
Just like the world is our-our-ah-ah-ah ours!  
We're tearing it apar-par-par-pa-pa-pa part  
you know we're superstars  
We R who we R

(We r who we r by kasha, yea that song is the shit)

I turn my head to look at em, and he just has this little innocent smile on his face, I sneer at him, I turn that shit off and start to drive. 'Eddie put this on, it is so good please, pretty please with a Cherrie on top', I put the stupid cd in cause if I don't I'm gunna get him saying that all that way to school and I really don't need that.

I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
I left my garlic at home  
It's so dumb but it's so fun  
To wander 'round the city alone  
I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?  
Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood  
Oh yeah  
Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do  
Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood  
Oh yeah  
Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.

(Sexy vampire by Fright Ranger)

Emmett and Alice are singing on the top of his lungs all the way to school. We get out of the car and everyone is looking at us, we just walk to our usual spot, Alice runs off and hugs the other cheerleader with a high pitched squeal you can here there fucking shopping talk all the way here. Emmett goes off to Tyler and Mike both on the team with him, they start talking about last night game and the girls join in, I walk up to them and join in. 'Hi Edward how was your night' ah Bella, she is wearing a cheerleading uniform, brown hair short, she is nice, really shy my sisters best friend and has a crush on me, I like her, but not attracted to her. Might be if she was muscular, is a blonde, has a scruffy chin, and a dick, yea I'm gay, I have come out to my family but, we don't boast it around forks, I used to date Embry down in La push it was to hard, so he ended up dating Quil where still friends tho. Bella is still looking at me and I realized she is waiting for an answer, ' yea it was good excuse me' I don't want to be rude but I'm not going to encourage her either, "harsh dude harsh, she wants a piece of ya eddie, why don't you just give it to er' Ah Mike thanks for the advice but no way, although you only the other hand ah shit don't think of Mike naked don't think Mike naked, ah dead puppies, old people kissing, Emmett naked ah good bye boner, hello worst picture to have ever. _Ding Ding Ding, Edward Cullen ,Alice Cullen please report to the principle._ Ah new students, 'alright guys see you later, duty calls', I walked as fast as I could greeting students as I went, yea it feels good to be popular. I never used to be I was a weird kid as a first year, I was into books, scrawny and pimply, that was till junior year when I started to jog every after noon, and pro active. I knocked on the principles door. 'come in, ah the Cullen's this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale', She was tall, maybe as tall as Emmett and he was freakishly tall, she was thin and really pretty, guys would be all over in this school. She wore a skirt and really small tank. And he was OH a wet dream on legs, Tall, Muscular, a flannelette shirt rolled up his arms, ripped jeans that fit so good, Cowboy boots, he had dirty blond curly hair and a 5 o clock shadow, grey eyes, a chiseled jaw that I just wanted to lick. Ah fuck there he his, Edward Junior making an entrance, yea he ain't going down anytime soon, lucky for me I'm wearing baggy jeans today. As I was checking him out I swear to god he was looking at my dick, but I just put that as my imagination, this guy is no way gay. 'Hi it's a pleasure to meet ya Edward' oh god an accent, just kill me now and I will die in fucking heaven. I could see the principle talking but I couldn't hear it all I could hear was Jaspers breathing so close to me in and out in and out, ah even his breathing is sexy, I wonder if his lips are as soft as they look, " so I gave him your schedule and Rosalie has Alice'. Ah fuck my schedule so sex on legs turned out to be my dicks worst nightmare, can you die of blue balls, god I hope not, this is gunna be a fucking long ass year. 


	2. fisrt day the best day

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight, wish I did, but I don't

Last chapter:

_Ah fuck my schedule so sex on legs turned out to be my dicks worst nightmare, can you die of blue balls, god I hope not, this is gunna be a fucking long ass year._

First Day the best day

JPOV

Rosie and I finally got emancipated so we left Texas to Forks, far enough away so our parents can't find us, no one would look for a Hale in the most rained on place in the USA. We brought a 2 story house with the inheritance we got from our grandfather. Lucky for us we got that so now we can live her with out the need of money. Rosie got herself her dream car a BMW M3 Convertible and I got a 2010 Ducati 1198S. So we brought new furniture and that's that.

Today is the first day of school, for us, Rosie is getting herself ready for the last couple of hours and I have been eating toast while watching TV. "rose come on we need to go soonish, school starts at 9." My accent is much more prominent then Rosie's. We are twins both blonde gray eyed and tall. We are very alike except she likes high heels, and girly shit and I like motorbikes, football and the gym. "well then lets go Jazz, don't want to be late, what will all those guys be like if they miss a good look at this", she fans herself, I fucking laugh my ass off, did I forget to mention Rosie is totally up herself, she good lookin and all so she can get away with it but, she like her guys muscular, popular and dumb. " alright darling keep up if you can" and we were off to school, my baby pulls into the parking lot like so fucking smooth with it fucking so purr, yea I fucking love this thing so sue me.

Me and Rosie make our way to the principles office, he is tall and really old, smells of musk. "Ah Mr. and Miss Hale, a pleasure to have you at our school, I'll just call Edward Cullen our school president to show you around_. Ding Ding Ding, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen please report to the principle. _And 4minuets later, my world changed, in walked a short girl, with short hair who reminded me of a pixie who would be Alice and then he walked in tall but not as much as me, bronze hair that looked like just got out of bed, emerald eyes that made me shudder, broad shoulders, a little muscularly, his tight shirt showed off his toned stomach and his slim hips, he also had some loose jeans on, wow does he have a hard on, fuck me, does that turn me on yes yes it does, I can tell he is eye fucking me so I break the silence. "Hi it's a pleasure to meet you Edward" oh there it goes accent at the ready I no for a fact that it turns on me and woman. Lucky for me I'm bi so it doesn't matter either way but, I'm going to have fun with this guy. So I start listening to the principle. Well holy hell, looks like me and Edward are going to be in the same classes, mmm I wonder how much teasing it will take for this guy to creak, and want me. Operation keep Edward hard at all time is a go, okay that was to fucking shit lucky I said that to myself dam. First day of school here I come; I think Edward just made this school yea a lot better.

Please review because I don't know if you like it or not if you don't. Thanks for all those who added me to there favorites and put story alerts to my fanfic. Lemons coming soon.


	3. Music Class

Do not own Twilight, only my imagination of twilight, and jasper with no close on, oh yea i don't own that either *sigh*  
sorry chapters are so small, still waiting for 5 reviews, my goal is 5 then i will do a long chapter  
thak you for reading my story, alas i have no beta so story is unbetaless.

'So we have music first in 5A, with Mrs. Turner, do you play anything Jasper'. Fuck music, Edward lets go have sex in the closet, down jasper.' Yes I play many things Edward' I purred his name, and gave him a wink. Holy shit he blushes that is so cute, wait cute there with the cute again dam, jazzman doesn't say cute, if peter found out that shit I wouldn't live it down.' Well that's good, you can be in group if you want' well that shy little innocent smile, gunna fucking make me cum in my pants like a fucking 12 year old school boy seeing tits for the first time. I jasper muther fucking Whitlock dose not cum in his pants ever. God I want him so bad, just bending over the fucking desk, and slamming into him, feel his tight heat over my dick. A cough recovers me from my fantasies and I relies Edward has stopped and turned around noticed me staring at his ass. 'so Edward what do you play with', he blushes at my question and I raise and eyebrow to make it look like it wasn't intentional, too bad I have my I wanna fuck you now smirk on.' Excuse me, I, er, oh um the piano. That's it 10 shades of red, I cannot wait till I see w if your red all over. " well that's cool I play the guitar mainly, so im good with my hands, im good with my mouth to' I pause a little and see his eyes glaze over then smirk ' I also sing'.

We stopped out front of a classroom, when Edward knocked and walked in. ' ah yes, you must be jasper, everyone this is a new student jasper Whitlock, do you want to say a little something about yourself' fuck no, ' no thank you ma'me' Texan charm, works every time. I look towards the class and notice all the girls eyeing me except for one who was in the third row; she was fucking glaring up a storm over there. What the fuck 2 minutes I have been here for and she fucking glares well, fuck you to. "well then Mr. Whitlock you can take a seat next Edward' the teacher turned toward the board and started writing. Oh yea looks like it's just you and me darling.

Review and tell me what you think cause seriously will not no if you like it  
p.s thank you for all those who story alerted and favorited, i love you all


End file.
